1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to tassels and more particularly to a tassel structure for mounting on the end of a pull cord or for joining the ends of a draw cord.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The depending terminal ends of pull cords are usually provided with a tassel of some sort which serves two purposes, namely to provide some weight to keep the cord hanging straight down and to keep the cord from unraveling. In addition to these two functional purposes, tassels are sometimes used for decorative reasons.
In some cases such as in the pull cords of lamps, tassels are often formed by a plurality of even length threads which are looped over and tied about an enlargement, such as a knot, formed on the depending end of the pull cord so that the threads dangle from the end of the pull cord. Such tassels are mainly decorative in that they are rather light in weight and cannot withstand large pulling forces. For these reasons, thread-type tassels are usually used in what may be described as light-duty applications.
The tassels used on the depending ends of pull cords such as of the type used for opening and closing drapes, are heavier than the above discussed thread-type decorative tassels and are therefore better suited for longer pull cords. Such tassels usually are in a generally conical shape having a bore, an open bottom and an aperture formed in the upper end. The depending end of the pull cord is threaded downwardly through the aperture and knotted so that the knot will be located in the bore of the tassel to prevent the cord from being pulled back out of the aperture of the tassel.
The two general types of pull cord tassels discussed above have a common limitation in that neither one of them can be used to join the ends of a draw cord of the type commonly used for closing the open top of fabric bags. Fabric bags of the type used for containing shoes, laundry, and various other articles, are often provided with a single length of a draw cord which passes through a loop-like structure formed about its open top end. The opposite ends of the draw cord which extend from the loop-like structure, are sometimes individually knotted to prevent unraveling and to keep the draw cord from unintentionally being pulled out of the loop-like structure. Preferably, however, the two ends of the draw cord are joined together for the same reasons and to simplify the use thereof by eliminating the need for a user to place and hold the cord ends in a side-by-side position prior to each closing of the bag. Such joining of the opposite ends of a draw cord is usually accomplished by tying the ends together in a single knot, and in the cases of draw cords formed of synthetic materials, the knot is heated to melt the knot enough to permanently hold the knot in the tied position. While knotted joining of the ends of a draw cord accomplishes the intended purposes, it is not aesthetically appealing and many people feel that it presents an unsightly and unfinished look to what may otherwise be a very attractive product. Further, the melting of synthetic materials in the area of the knotted ends of the cord as discussed above, causes the melted knot to become very hard and jagged which can hurt and sometimes cut a user's hand.
To the best of my knowledge, no tassel structure for joining the ends of a draw cord is available and further, no such tassel is available for optional use in either joining the ends of a draw cord or on the depending end of a pull cord. Therefore, a need exists for a new and useful tassel structure which overcomes some of the shortcomings of the prior art.